


La Lluvia

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining when Dom wakes up, soft, lazy rain that warps the daylight and makes quiet, steady pat-pat sounds on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/37091.html#cutid1) on 01/03/2004. Traveller said: _dom & billy, saying i love you without using the words. a little bit of making out and the question of coffee versus tea in the morning._ This is for her. Thank you to graycastle for the wonderful beta.

It's raining when Dom wakes up, soft, lazy rain that warps the daylight and makes quiet, steady pat-pat sounds on the roof. He's lying on his side, facing away from the huge window that takes up most of one wall of the bedroom. He watches the reflection of raindrops flicker over the wall across from him and tries to wrap his mind around the empty space beside him.

Holding his breath, he listens for the sound of movement outside the bedroom. There's nothing but silence and rain until, suddenly, the sound of the screen door into the kitchen opening and snap-slamming closed echoes through the house, followed by low, Scottish-burred curses.

When the door of the bedroom eases open, Dom rolls over and squirms upwards in bed until the wall is holding his lazy slouch in place.

"Did I wake you?" Billy's wet, his shirt water-dark across the shoulders and his hair plastered against the sheepish wrinkles in his forehead. The Barret Bonden chops bristle on, unfazed by the presence of water.

"No, I was awake."

"I was trying to be quiet, let you have a lie-in, but the door slipped out of my hands."

Dom smiles, repeats, "I was already awake."

He untangles his legs from the nest of white sheets tied in knots around them, and climbs out of bed. Barefoot, naked, he pads across the room. The warm press of lips and tongue aren't quite enough to counter the chill feel of Billy's wet clothes against his skin and Dom shivers.

Billy breaks the kiss with a laugh and leans back.

"Here, hold these." He pushes the two cups Dom hadn't even noticed he was holding into Dom's hands. Warmth bleeds through the paper sides and the rich smell of coffee is rising with the steam that escapes from the little vents in the plastic cap, but the sight of Billy matter-of-factly unbuttoning and unzipping and peeling wet fabric until he's wearing nothing but his own skin wins the competition for Dom's attention.

Billy smirks when he catches Dom watching, but doesn't pause in drawing the dry jeans he scrounged from the floor of the closet up his thighs and over his hips. Leaving the pants unbuttoned, he comes back to Dom, slotting himself into the space between Dom's arms. There's a moment of awkwardness as Dom struggles to keep the cups, which are burning his hands a little, from touching the bare skin of Billy's back. The graceless embrace doesn't seem to faze Billy, who pushes in until he's plastered, collarbone to kneecap, against Dom's body. This kiss is slower, more deliberate, a proper good morning without the clammy press of wet denim and cotton between them. Dom nips at the lower curve of the smile he can feel against his lips and Billy replies with a bigger smile and a hot thrust of tongue that makes Dom's knees want to buckle.

Abruptly, Billy steps back, his smile still firmly in place, if no longer against Dom's lips. Rescuing one of the coffee cups from Dom's dangerously lax fingers, he says, "I've got breakfast. Come and eat."

Dom loses precious seconds looking for his boxers, which turn up pushed beneath the bed. By the time he reaches the kitchen, Billy has already laid out plates and is spooning out eggs and beans and spicy rice from styrofoam take-out containers.

"It's from the cafe down the street. I stop in almost every morning for breakfast. They open early, for the fishermen headed out on the boats, so it's early enough for actors on the way to the set, too."

Dom props his shoulder into the edge of the fridge, his hip into the counter, and takes a sip of the coffee that's been cooling, half forgotten, in his hand. Despite all the milk and sugar Billy put in, he grimaces at the taste, dark and bitter. He tries to be subtle as he sets the cup down on the counter and steps away, towards the table. "And you haven't got them making porridge and tea yet?"

Billy laughs as he stacks thick wedges of buttered toast on top of the flattened, brown-paper bag the food apparently came in. "Not at this place. It's Mexican breakfasts or no breakfasts at all."

The play of muscles beneath the skin on Billy's back is distracting. Dom thinks he might be developing a fascination for the new breadth of Billy's shoulders. Bonden's boxer's build is all angles where Dom is used to slim lines and he can't quite keep his hands to himself. Billy doesn't start at the feel of Dom's fingers trailing over his shoulder blade, instead giving a low hum of approval and leaning back into the touch. When Dom's fingers stutter and pause in the dip of Billy's back, Billy quickly turns and crowds Dom back until he hits the edge of the counter. Dom's fingers tangle in Billy's hair, pulling him in. Their third kiss is light and quick, a gentle brush of lip to lip.

When it's over, Billy reaches up for the cupboard behind Dom's head and pulls down a box of tea -- Twining's Earl Grey, still in the plastic.

"The tea pot's on the shelf above the stove. Put the kettle on and come and eat before the food goes cold."

Billy takes Dom's coffee cup with him when he goes back to setting the table.

The pat-pat of rain on the roof is almost lost beneath the pop and crackle of the old stove element beneath the kettle heating up but, if he closes his eyes and strains his ears, Dom can still hear it.

End.


End file.
